


Odd One In

by Nyani-Iisha Martin (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Blood Fever, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Nyani-Iisha%20Martin
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna get together in "Blood Fever," leaving Harry the odd man out.  Or maybe not?





	Odd One In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).
> 
> ====
> 
> Yet another one of these from me. *smile*
> 
> This story solves two problems for me. The first is dealing with the late-3rd to early-4th season P/T plot development. I don't know if anyone has written a P/K/T story based on "Blood Fever" (at least, on the ending it should have had); I'm a bit surprised that I haven't yet seen one. So, here I go into the breach. *grin* (If someone did write it I'd *love* to read it.) I also get to give "Blood Fever" the ending it *should* have had, which is to say, wild hot sex between Tom and B'Elanna, rather than the actual ending *makes face* *makes rude gesture in Vorik's general direction*, because we can do that in fanfic, yay!
> 
> The second problem involves the FAQ. I had always meant to write a story that would fulfill the sample description "VOY, P/K/T, b/d". This one...sort of does. Well, it does, IMO, since I've done stuff like this and it's just as effective as the ropes and handcuffs.
> 
> When I asked our wonderful FAQ maintainer Ruth about than line in the FAQ *wave to Ruth*, saying:
> 
> >Or does it mean that *I* have to go write it? *grin*
> 
> Her reply was:
> 
> >Oh pretty please, with B'Elanna on top?!
> 
> So, here the story is, Ruth. Complete with B'Elanna on top. *grin* (Of course, after all this buildup, it's a PWP. *laugh at self*)
> 
> Is there really anyone here who doesn't know----oh, OK. For the benefit of the lawyers. Harry, Tom, B'Elanna, and _Voyager_ belong to Paramount. This little meditation on what three naked handsome people can do with a bed and some lube belongs to me, COPYRIGHT Nyani-Iisha Faudel "My name's too long" Martin. Archive at will, but please keep my name on this (it took me 6 months to write!), and please don't make money with it.
> 
> This story has 2 men and a woman all having sex with each other, yay! It even has a little bondage, of a sort. Let the reader beware; let the underaged stop reading, and the prudish forsake the computer.
> 
> OK. All disclaimered up? Then here we go......

As he turned over and hit the pillow again, Harry racked his mind for an unused curse in any of five languages. _Dammit_, he thought weakly, slumping bonelessly against the pillow, and gave up trying to think of something stronger; nothing was working anymore. Nothing, not the clarinet nor the Holo-program nor the synthohol he'd finally fallen to could drive the image of Tom and B'Elanna out of his mind, or soothe the throb between his legs at the thought of them, or block the pain and fire that pierced him.

Harry rolled back over, lying flat on his back, and clenched his fists, seeing Tom and B'Elanna, over and over, burned onto the inside of his brain: the way they had stepped off the transporter pad, holding each other up, B'Elanna staggering from exhaustion, Tom limping, a huge bite on his jaw. They hadn't even been looking at each other, much less smiling, but the air of fulfillment around them had framed them, bound them together, wrapped them in more security than a force field. Watching them stagger off, half-carrying each other to Sickbay, Harry had felt his face curl into a frozen smile as his heart fell like a stone. He *was* happy for them, he *had* to be, but the relationship he had with them, the threesome they had been carefully nurturing....Harry was afraid to ask where his place was with them now, to ask if he even had one anymore. He didn't want to know if he already knew the answer.

So, he'd stayed away, stayed alone. And now, lying in a bed that had never seemed so empty before, Harry shoved at the depression creeping up on his mind; he pressed the heels of his fists into his eyes, willing himself not to cry, and the image of himself lying there, sobbing like a broken-hearted adolescent, made him smile ruefully and haul himself into a sitting position. "Harry Kim," he said sternly to himself, "you can't just sit here moping...." but the self-lecture trailed off as the image of who he'd rather be spending time with swept into his thoughts, and he moaned softly, clutching his head as he involuntarily imagined them entwined with each other, feeling misery and heat go through him like a knife....and then was highly annoyed with himself to find himself hard.

_Well,_ he thought as he threw himself out of bed and turned the shower to its lowest temperature setting, _at least I can do something about *that*._

But it didn't help either.

_______________________

Harry hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, but he was sure he was dreaming when he felt a light stroke on his chest, and then another; he sighed and relaxed as the caressing continued, until it became more insistent, more erotic, and the visitor pressed their naked, warm, muscled self against Harry's slowly awakening body. Just as he was struggling to wakefulness an arm slid from behind to embrace his waist; alarm catapulted Harry out of sleep, but before he could sit up the hand grasped his shoulder with a familiar warmth, pulling him tight enough to tell, and Harry knew who the intruder was.

"Tom!" Harry gasped, rolling over, and was rewarded with a mischieviously sparkling blue-eyed gaze. "Pretty sharp, Harry," Tom said, and chuckled, leaning down to kiss him; Harry found himself watching Tom's smiling face descend through closing eyes--and twisted his head away at the last moment, panting with the exertion, with the effort. "Tom!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Tom, his arms wrapped warmly around Harry, was looking at his friend with apparently sincere bemusement; Harry struggled to untangle himself, not wanting to hit his friend, but Tom was every bit as strong as he, perhaps stronger. "What are you *doing* here?" Harry replied, hearing his voice crack, angry and pleased with Tom at the same time, and angry at himself for that pleasure. "We can't do this! You're -- you're with B'Elanna--"

"I haven't worn him out, if that's what you're afraid of." Harry stopped struggling as a familiar, beloved alto voice rang in his ears, rich with ironic laughter....

....and froze as a woman's slender, golden hips came into view. He looked up, up her firm, honey-colored, beautiful body, up to her face to see B'Elanna smiling at him, a bit indulgently, a bit hungrily. More than a bit hungrily. He looked up at his good fortune, and all he could do was gasp for shock and joy.

Tom took advantage of Harry's confusion to lean over him and kiss him soundly, his mouth firm and moist over Harry's, the kiss melting with its heat. Despite his confusion, Harry found himself responding, opening his mouth to the kiss and raising a hand to Tom's solid shoulder to pull him closer, while B'Elanna lay down beside him, pressing herself against his side, her arm going round both of them, holding them together.

Paradoxically, it was B'Elanna's embrace that distracted Harry from Tom's kiss, distracted him enough to think _But, what the hell are we doing! I thought they dumped me!_, and then to pull away. Tom made a surprised noise as he lost his grasp on Harry's shoulder; an equally shocked B'Elanna almost held him down by force until she caught herself and let him go, but when Harry had sat up enough to look at her she had folded her arms, her expression suggesting that he'd better have a good reason.

Harry wasn't sure it *was* good enough, but...there were things he just had to know, had to make himself ask before all rational thought vanished under the double onslaught of his two beautiful friends and their cooperative seduction. "B'Elanna, Tom." Tom was still lying on Harry's leg, and he wiggled when Harry said his name; unable to look at him lest his willpower go down in flames, Harry closed his eyes. "I....um....I appreciate this, but, um, what happened..."

"You didn't think we'd *forgotten* about you?" B'Elanna sounded so indignant that Tom laughed and patted her shoulder, saying "easy, B'Elanna." Harry heard her open her mouth to reply, even as she realized Tom was right; as quickly as she'd flared, she calmed and reached out to pat Harry's hand, her voice apologetic. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. But of course we wouldn't forget you. How could we?"

Harry opened one eye cautiously, to see her smiling at him; when he looked at her she grinned invitingly, and he could almost feel those teeth on his skin again...and shivered with desire at the thought, and mentally smacked himself as she continued, "as if we were that *stupid*. Really, Starfleet."

"I think we're getting ahead of the story," said Tom, sitting up as he spoke, laying one hand on Harry's thigh and his leg up against Harry's. Harry looked down at the light hair, darker than Tom's blonde head but still much lighter than any of his own, and felt a rush of heat go through him; he bit his lip and told himself not to look any further up that leg, and Tom chuckled again at Harry's expression. "Wanna hear it?"

"What?" Harry looked up, and nearly fell into those blue eyes again. "Uh, yeah," he assented, looking away quickly....but there was B'Elanna; she'd leaned back on her elbows, and now had one leg up and was smiling wickedly at his expression. Harry closed his eyes again. _I think they're enjoying this._ "Yes, Tom. Please."

As soon as Harry said that he knew Tom would grin, but Tom didn't reply to it beyond "Anything for you, Harry. So. When we got done working out the Klingon Ponn Farr--"

"Paris...." B'Elanna said, more in a purr than a growl, and Tom grinned charmingly at her. "--anyway. We were lying there together, a heap of sweat and fulfillment--" B'Elanna growled again, but Tom only smiled wider--"and we realized that something was missing."

"Someone," said B'Elanna.

"You," said Tom. Harry looked up at him and nearly gasped; Tom was looking at him with an expression of--was that tenderness? Before Harry was sure, it faded into one of Tom's usual jaunty grins. "When we got our breath back we started talking about you, specifically the look on your face when you saw us get off the transporter pad. Until then, we'd been too, ahem, distracted--" Tom's eyes twinkled, and B'Elanna suppressed something dangerously like a giggle--"to realize just what you must have thought, and then when we tried to talk to you you kept evading us. So we decided to take a more direct approach, and here we are."

_They *do* want me._ Harry's last doubt drowned in the swelling tide of relief and happiness and eagerness, surging through him. _They want me with them, for good..._ Harry opened his mouth, but all he could do was beam at Tom, too overwhelmed to manage coherent speech. "You two...." he attempted, looking from one smiling, beloved face to the other. "I...."

Taking pity on Harry's fruitless tries to find a reply, Tom leaned forward to kiss him again, and Harry leaned into the kiss eagerly; Tom leaned back again too soon. "Well, Harry, what do you say?"

Distracted by the warm kiss, Harry was confused. "What do I say to what?"

"You've can't have forgotten already?" B'Elanna laughed on his other side. "Especially after that kiss," she added, leering fondly at Tom, who grinned back; then she leaned towards Harry, asking, "so, do *you* want us back?" and her smile warmed him to the core.

Smiling with all his heart in return, feeling like he might burst for happiness, Harry managed to choke out "Of course" as he threw himself forward into B'Elanna's familiar, wonderful arms. She pulled Harry's arm firmly around her waist as she kissed him soundly, pushing him down and into Tom's arms; as B'Elanna wrapped her other arm around both of them, Tom whispered as he traced Harry's ear with his tongue, "then let us make it up to you, Harry. Let us love you."

Harry smiled at that (or, rather, would've if B'Elanna hadn't been ravishing his mouth); with the barest sigh of relief he let go completely, letting himself relax into his friends'--his lovers'--hands as Tom took over his mouth from B'Elanna, parting Harry's lips with his own. B'Elanna smiled approvingly, moving her lips against Harry's other ear so he could feel it; then she bit him just hard enough that the sweet pain made sure Harry wasn't thinking of *anything* beyond her mouth on his ear, Tom's mouth on his, and the four arms and four legs tangled warmly around him.

As soon as Tom let go of his mouth B'Elanna half-stroked, half-pulled Harry's head back over to her own firm, sweet kiss, while their hands --Harry couldn't even keep track of which belonged to whom--roamed his body, fondling his cheek, his chest, his waist, his ass, his erection, stroking him into a state of arousal that made the blood pound in his head as he moaned into B'Elanna's kiss. All Harry could do was whimper and tremble under the sweet assault as Tom sucked on his fingers and stroked his nipples and B'Elanna traced a line with her mouth from Harry's mouth to his collarbone, each kiss becoming more like a nip, each nip more like a bite.

And then, just as a hand wrapped tightly around him, B'Elanna buried her face in his neck and bit him, hard, and Harry arched his back and yelled, shocked at the pleasure riding on the pain as the sensation crackled down his nerves and the root of his penis spasmed and _my god and goddess I'm coming *already*_ and then all words burned away in the flash behind his eyes.

"Oh," panted Harry, coming back to himself, feeling the embers of his nerves glowing in the aftermath, feeling Tom and B'Elanna pressed against either side of him, both of them warm muscle and bone and her soft breasts, almost able to feel their fond gazes. He opened his eyes to see B'Elanna sucking on Tom's fingers, sucking *him* off Tom's fingers, and the sight made his head whirl, made a coil of fire turn in his stomach, made Harry moan. He wasn't nearly ready again yet....

"So you woke up, Sleeping Handsome" said Tom cheerfully. From Harry's other side B'Elanna teased, "So, you like my teeth," grinning to show them off; even Tom shivered a little, looking delightedly afraid, and Harry knew exactly how he felt.

Then, when he started to get up on his elbow, Tom and B'Elanna's attention changed swiftly to concern, as they moved in an awe-inspiring unison to embrace and soothe him. "You OK?" Tom asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Harry smiled, thinking _How could I not be?_ "Definitely. I just....that was so fast, my head is spinning, and I should reciprocate--" Tom rolled his eyes-- "but there's both of you..." Harry finished, trailing off confusedly, his brain feeling slightly scrambled.

B'Elanna laughed and gently pushed Harry back down, her hands warm on his chest. "We *told* you. We owe this to you. You looked so miserable when you saw us arrive...."

"....and you tried so damn hard to look happy for us...." Tom continued just before he fastened his mouth onto one nipple, sucking it into throbbing hardness.

"....that words just wouldn't have been enough." B'Elanna was sliding down Harry's side, stroking his skin with her breasts, as she reached down, her fingernails leaving trails of fire down his stomach.

"So, we're going to show you. This time, slow and complete." Harry looked up, dazed and overwhelmed and awash in pleasure, and Tom smiled at him, blue eyes dark with lust; just as B'Elanna wrapped her lips around him and he hardened into their embrace, Tom fastened his mouth once more over Harry's, catching his moan in the kiss, and they were all over him again, wonderfully overwhelming him. With a happy whimper of pleasure and joy, Harry let himself fall into their hands once more.

Turning his face into Tom's kiss, Harry tried to raise his arm to wrap it around his friend, only to find that he couldn't; B'Elanna was holding him, her hand tight around his wrist, pressing his arm flat to the bed. Harry's other arm was entangled with one of Tom's, held flat against Tom's chest, as he played with Harry's nipples till they were almost too sensitive to be touched; furthermore, Tom had entangled one of Harry's legs in his own, pulling it away from the leg B'Elanna was leaning on as she did wonderful things with the access provided, stroking tender bits of skin he'd never think about the same way again. Lost in sensation, Tom's mouth firm and warm on his, B'Elanna stroking him with her tongue like a cat, Harry had been only dimly aware that he couldn't move his limbs; now, as he trembled between his two lovers, hearing himself moan and gasp under their hands and mouths as they sent currents of pleasure arcing through him, being able to move seemed superfluous, and being held so securely was like...was a kind of embrace.

As if she'd realized he had enough self-possession to think, B'Elanna sank a finger into Harry, and he bucked and groaned as feeling himself being entered and the touch on his prostate made lights go off behind his eyes, and made him get even harder, if that were possible. B'Elanna made an approving "Mmmm" as she raised her head, and he bit down on a disappointed moan when she pulled back out; then she blew gently on Harry's erection, and he shivered in response, but not with cold: he could hear the grin in her voice as she continued, "Tom, I think we're ready". Harry could feel Tom smile against his mouth--as best he could, anyway--but he kept kissing Harry for a long moment more before lifting his head and laying one hand on Harry's cheek; Harry rode that last wave of pleasure for a moment more before he looked up into those sapphire eyes.

"OK." Tom said, looking downright tender; Harry almost couldn't believe it, it was so wonderful, as it always was. "Harry, sweetheart, we planned a surprise for you; it involves....aw, hell, never mind the textbook explanation. I want to fuck you." The mere words sent a wave of heat through Harry, as they always did, but what Tom said next nearly made him come from the very idea. "B'Elanna's going to, too, at the same time. That OK?"

Harry's mouth fell open with surprise as his head spun, the request sending tremors of excitement all through him. After helping to bring him to this painfully glorious, fevered pitch of quivering intensity, Tom was *asking* this, *now*? Well, Harry knew why, but he couldn't help thinking, _Why don't they just take me already, before I explode?_

Taking his stunned silence for reluctance, B'Elanna pulled herself up Harry's body, resting on her elbows, her face over his chest; turning to look at her, Harry trembled again at the look in those beautiful dark eyes. "We each wanted you again first," she said, explaining what Harry had already guessed, "so, this way we both get you at once."

Harry waited just a moment more, to tease them, feeling them hold their breaths in anticipation; then he grinned. "Then," he replied, hearing the rough edges on his voice, "what are you waiting for?"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Tom respond with that beautiful grin of his, but it was B'Elanna who vaulted herself the rest of the distance to claim his mouth, burying both hands in his hair as she kissed him soundly. When Harry was thoroughly breathless once more, B'Elanna pulled back and planted her hands on either side of him, looking down at him with satisfaction and desire as Tom chuckled. "Well, then, we have some positioning to do," she said, her voice a commanding growl, and Harry shivered with delight. B'Elanna was so *gorgeous* when she was bossy.

Then she kissed him again and slid herself off him, the intensity easing up a bit; as B'Elanna wiggled off Harry, Tom hastily assembled a pile of pillows and lay back into it. "Harry, lie on top of me, on your back."

_I'll squash you!_ "But--" Tom cut Harry's reply off with a smile as he extended his arms. "Trust me." B'Elanna, now leaning over the edge of the bed retrieving something, reached back to grab Harry's shoulder and give him a push, so he promptly obeyed, snuggling into Tom's embrace. He lay back against Tom, his head on his lover's shoulder and his back pressed warmly to Tom's chest, Tom nestled between his cheeks and their legs entangled; as Tom wrapped his arms around his shoulders Harry sighed with pleasure, feeling hyperaware of his friend, body and soul embracing him.

"Found it?" Tom called, startling Harry out of his sensual reverie; her voice muffled by her position, B'Elanna replied, "not yet; keep him warm!"

"I can do that," said Tom, a cheerful leer in his voice, as he turned his head to nibble Harry's ear and slid one hand down from his collarbones, and up Harry went into that reverie again, reaching back to fill his hands with Tom. The two were so lost in kisses and gropes that they didn't even notice the bed shift when B'Elanna found what she was looking for; she grinned at them, watching them for a moment, and then swung a leg over their entwined legs to straddle them. Feeling her warm weight descend on him, Harry pulled his mouth from Tom's, not all that quickly, and looked up to smile at B'Elanna, reaching up to her--

\--and gasped with pleasant shock, as everything changed again; as B'Elanna caught his wrists in both hands, she smiled at Harry, reassuringly but firmly, while Tom ran his hands up Harry's arms to join hers. "And one other thing," B'Elanna said with deceptive lightness, as she and Tom pressed Harry's wrists down to the bed at his sides. "The only thing we want you to think right now about is enjoying yourself, feeling what we're going to do to you. OK?" B'Elanna gave Harry a moment to protest, but he didn't even realize that; all he could think of was how every square millimeter of his back was pressed against Tom's chest and stomach, even more tightly with Tom holding him by his wrists. And how hot that was making him. Harry stared up at B'Elanna, feeling Tom warm and firm beneath him, and nodded in a daze of sensation; she bent low over him, brushing his chest with her breasts, and smiled at his ready acceptance, and then grinned when she kissed him on the forehead and he let out a tiny, disappointed moan. B'Elanna's hair swept his face like another kiss as she leaned back up, resting her hands on his chest, and Harry felt the small tube she was holding against her palm. "Look at me," she said, softly but firmly, and he did, held by her dark eyes as much as by Tom's hands.

Then she ran her hands--no, her nails--down, across his chest and stomach, as Harry gasped and squirmed and pulled against Tom's hands, the sensation riding on the razor-edge between pain and pleasure. "Look at me, Harry," B'Elanna repeated as she gripped his hips, and he stared up at her, wide-eyed and trembling, telling himself to relax. "Good," she said, smiling encouragingly, as Harry felt her hands slip underneath him, one cradling his behind, the other opening the tube and pressing its contents out onto Tom, who hissed through his teeth, holding unusually still, except for a fine quivering as B'Elanna stroked the lubricant onto him. And all the while B'Elanna held Harry's gaze with her own.

A flick of her wrist, and the empty tube was out of the way; B'Elanna held Harry's hips in both hands, lifting them a little. "OK, relax," she murmured, almost whispering, but Harry felt Tom tense beneath him; taking a deep breath, he nodded, and B'Elanna smiled at him again. "Hold on," she said as she reached beneath him, and Harry wondered for a moment which one of them she was talking to--

\--before his eyes closed of his own accord as he felt B'Elanna positioning Tom, guiding his penis up against him. Harry bit his lip, suddenly nervous, thinking, "relax" to himself like a mantra; they hadn't done this in how long? He had a sudden, wild doubt that maybe he'd forgotten how--

And then Tom popped into him, the head of his penis sliding past the sphincter, and Harry gasped aloud, feeling himself slowly being filled, too distracted to think anymore. His eyes flew open almost on their own, seeking B'Elanna's gaze; she was grinning down at the two of them, looking almost feral. Her hands were still holding Harry's hips, and as she bit her lip he realized she was trembling, too; when she spoke her voice was a deep, aroused growl. "You two," she said slowly, stroking down Harry's sides to trail her fingernails over Tom's hips--Harry could feel him tremble, Tom holding himself so still he was vibrating--"look so *sweet*..."

And with that B'Elanna growled entirely as she grabbed the bedsheets and pulled herself up, throwing herself on Harry, sinking down on him, which pushed him down onto Tom, and her lips met his just as he opened his mouth to cry out, and suddenly Tom wasn't still anymore as he moaned under Harry, gripping his wrists even more tightly and thrusting his hips up and the double pleasure was so intense sweet pain and hot light flickered along the edges.

B'Elanna let Harry's mouth go and he gasped for air; as she kissed Tom she pressed herself against Harry, her nipples hard between the softness of her breasts and Harry's own body, and beneath him Tom sank back into the pillows, then thrust up again, and Harry's cry was almost a scream as he arched his back and B'Elanna clenched around him and gripped his wrists, wrapping her hands around Tom's.

And then they started fucking him faster, and conscious thought blurred out again, washed away by sensation, by feeling B'Elanna hot and soft and slick around him and Tom warm and hard and deep within him and both of them pressed against him, hands tight around his wrists, holding Harry for dear life and kissing him, both of them, surrounding him, overwhelming him, bringing him out of himself till the sparks flying behind his eyes condensed into lightning that poured through him and he distantly heard himself scream something that might have been both their names, or a deity's, or all three.

This time, he really did faint.

__________________

Harry woke up slowly, feeling very comfortable despite how crowded his bed was; he lay on his side, B'Elanna's shoulder under his head and Tom's arm thrown around his waist from behind, and when he moved just a little bit Tom tightened that embrace and B'Elanna raised her hand to touch his head. "Harry?" she whispered, as she sank a hand gently into his hair.

"I'm awake....I think." Harry wasn't *quite* sure he wasn't dreaming.

Tom guessed what Harry was thinking and chuckled, stroking his friend's upper arm. "No, you're not dreaming. I can pinch you to prove it."

"Tom!" cried Harry as B'Elanna growled, and Tom laughed louder. "Yeah, I'd say you're up." Then, he continued, more quietly and seriously, "Harry, how do you feel?"

Harry considered this question for a moment. His wrists hurt a bit. So did certain other parts of him, faintly throbbing with the last embers of a sweet pleasurable pain. _Sore and wonderful._ "Like I've been fucked silly," Harry murmured with closed eyes, and Tom and B'Elanna laughed. "And I loved it. Love you. Both."

"We love you, too," replied B'Elanna in a rough whisper; Tom concurred by squeezing Harry tightly for a moment, as they lay quietly together. Harry snuggled into Tom's embrace, drowsily thinking of life's turnarounds, about how he had fantasized a scene like this only a few hours ago, and with what despair, and how now things were entirely changed.

"You really are too wonderful, Harry," Tom murmured fondly; B'Elanna reached up to stroke his hair again as she added, "you have every right to be much harder on us than you're being."

"Why would I want to be?" Harry asked drowsily, eyes closed. "I have you both back. That's all that matters. Besides I should have had more faith in you--"

"Oh, Harry," said Tom; too overwhelmed to say more, he kissed the back of his neck, and Harry could feel Tom tremble even as B'Elanna hugged him tight and murmured, "Harry, thanks. You're right. That *is* what matters, that we three are together." Harry smiled once more as Tom and B'Elanna wrapped themselves around him to sleep; all he could think as he drifted off was how glad he was that he wasn't out, but in.

 

The End.


End file.
